Chuck Versus the Circus
by JasmineHoran
Summary: A mission to identify three run-away Fulcrum agents takes Sarah, Casey and Chuck to the circus. Set no where in particular during Season 1 & 2. I don't own these characters.
1. Chapter 1

**So basically this story is set somewhere in Season 1 or 2, but nowhere in particular. Enjoy.**

**Chuck versus the Circus**

**Part 1**

"Bartowski! Stop sleepin' on the job and get your lazy, nerd-herder butt to work!" the loud voice of none other than Big Mike echoed through the Buy More store, startling Chuck and waking him from his peaceful sleep at the Nerd-herder desk.

"Yes, Big Mike," Chuck yawned sleepily, trying to shake off the remaining weariness and exhaustion.

"You really need to stop with these crazy nights of yours, Bartowski. I don't know what the hell you get up to," Big Mike commented sternly, before retreating to his office.

"Trust me, if I could stop all this insanity, I would," Chuck whispered under his breath as he recalled all the madness from the previous night. It seemed that life-threatening, nail-biting, crime- fighting missions had become part of his regular routine.

Chuck scanned the scenery of the Buy More. Customers lingered among the shelves, gazing at appliances and trying to persuade imbecilic employees to lower prices. Trying hard to blend in amongst the variety of nutcases in the store was John Casey. Chuck could tell by the expression of annoyance spread across Casey's stern face that the tough agent hated his cover. He did well to hide his anger, but Chuck could tell that his rage was ready to explode in the face of a customer any minute.

As Chuck turner to face the door, a feeling of joy washed through him. Her sleek blonde hair, radiant smile and gorgeous figure made her stand out in the crowd. She appeared too beautiful, too sophisticated to be amongst the rejects of Buy More.

"Hey Chuck," Sarah spoke cheerfully, greeting him with a smile, "we're going on a date tonight."

"Oh, great… awesome. Uh, is this a date date or a, you know, not date thing?"

"It's a fake date, Chuck," she replied, reaching into her black leather handbag to reveal the edge of some colourful, strange-looking costumes. "We're going to the circus."

oOo

"So… we're joining the circus? I thought you meant we were just going to watch," Chuck said, wide-eyed with shock.

"Unfortunately," grumbled Casey unenthusiastically, "in order to get our hands on the people we're after, sitting in the audience wouldn't get us close enough."

"Agent Casey is right," General Beckman commented, her stern, cold face never changing expression. Chuck was thankful to have never met the General in person. They had only ever spoken via video connection. There was something about her sharp eyes, crinkled skin and serious, abrupt personality that he found rather intimidating. She seemed like an emotionless robot.

"We don't know exactly who we're after yet," Sarah began to explain. "That's why we need your help, Chuck. We know we're after three Fulcrum agents who escaped prison and joined the circus so that they would be constantly on the move, yet completely unsuspicious. Your job will be to help us identify who we're after."

Chuck could feel the droplets of sweat starting to trickle down his neck. He hated being the Intersect. Every day, at some point, he found himself cursing Bryce Larkin under his breath for making him the Intersect. He felt like he was driving through his life blind, never knowing what danger might jump out from the shadows and land right in front of him, potentially causing him to crash. He was running on pure luck. Somehow, despite all his clumsiness, he'd managed to come out of every daring mission in one piece.

_And this time won't be any different, _Chuck tried desperately to reassure himself. _I'll be fine. I've done this so many times now I've lost count. Sarah and Casey won't let anything happen to me… I hope. _

oOo

Chuck carefully plastered the thick, white paint onto his face, creating a mask that would keep his identity hidden. Putting the paint palate to one side, he stepped back, allowing himself to see his full costume in the bathroom mirror. The baggy, bright red trousers dangled loosely on his legs, and the oversized, black, polished shoes made walking a challenge. The vibrant, polka-dotted shirt screamed for people to stop and stare, and the frilled colour was starting to make him itch.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he groaned, taking one last glance at his comical appearance before wandering unenthusiastically out of the bathroom.

"Are you ready to go Chuck?" Sarah's inpatient voice asked. Chuck was about to answer, but found himself speechless, mesmerised by Sarah's appearance. Her sparkly, tight black leotard clung to her body, showing off each perfect curve. Her golden hair was neatly tied back off her face by a glittery gold ribbon, and her make up exaggerated like that of a performer.

"Yeah…" Chuck replied, sounding dazed and distracted, "I'm ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

The atmosphere backstage at the circus was peculiar. White horses, fancily groomed, whinnied loudly, eager to perform. Fierce lions growled angrily at their tamer through the large, jail-like fence. People barked orders at one another, desperate to get everything and everyone ready for the show. Chuck tried his hardest to blend in with the crowd. For once, his clumsiness was going to come in handy.

"So… where do we meet Casey?" Chuck asked Sarah quietly.

"He's taking care of some… uh… pre-show business," Sarah answered, choosing her words carefully in case someone around them overheard the conversation.

Just as Chuck was about to speak again, his eyes fell upon a tanned woman, dressed in a gymnast costume much like Sarah's. As soon as he saw her, he had a flash.

"Chuck!" Sarah whispered harshly, pulling him aside. "What did you see, Chuck?"

"That woman over there," he said, pointing discreetly, "she's one of the agents. Julia Banderones. She was captured about eight months ago after an incident in Argentina. She may appear innocent, but she's highly dangerous."

"Greetings everyone!" a powerful yet cheerful voice boomed over the sound system. "Let the show begin!"

oOo

Chuck stood nervously just behind the curtain. He'd gone over the plan several times in his head.

_When they introduce the clowns, I walk out. I act like a clown. Use my stupidity and clumsiness. I exit the stage, see if I flash on any more people. If not, I go to the car. If I do, I tell Casey and Sarah… then I go to the car. Either way, I end up at the car and I stay in the car… Why do they always tell me to wait in the car?_

"Ladies and gentlemen! Introducing the clowns!"

Right on cue, Chuck dashed out from behind the curtain. At first, the bright lights and applauding crowd seems slightly overwhelming. It brought back memories of his lame high school speeches and performances, which usually ended with people throwing food at him.

At last, the sound and excitement of the crowd died down, and Chuck eyes adjusted to the lights.

"Heeello everyone!" Chuck greeted the crowd, exaggerating a stupid accent. My name is… uh… Charlie Bonono!"

It wasn't until then that Chuck realised that there was another clown standing beside him. Dressed in a similar vibrant, over-sized costume to his own, was Casey. Chuck's eyes widened at the sight of his serious, stern, sometimes violent companion in such ridiculous clothing and make up.

"And this is my besssst buddy… uh… Mr Petunia!" Chuck exclaimed to the audience, trying hard to contain his laughter.

Casey shot him a withering look. "Watch it Bartowski!" he hissed. "I may be dressed like something out of a cartoon, but I'm still carrying weapons!"

oOo

Meanwhile, backstage, Sarah was drying to get the dirt on her co-performer. This Julie appeared to be an innocent, happy performer, but her darkness did show. Sarah could identify differences between her and the others. She had a wickedness about her, a secretly sly personality. As a way to spark a conversation and get more details, Sarah accidently-on-purpose collided with the young woman.

"I am so sorry," Sarah said apologetically. "Oh! You must be one of the women I'm doing the trapeze performance with."

Julie's eyes scanned Sarah from head to toe. "I've never met you before. You must be new here."

"Yes. I… uh… heard that one of your performers was sick. I was asked to come in as back up," Sarah lied, hoping the woman would take the story as fact.

"Very well then," Julie drawled, tossing her brown hair to the side. "See you out there." With that, she pushed her way past Sarah, through the crowd, and walked off.

oOo

Chuck was thoroughly enjoying his time as a clown. Every time Charlie Bonono played a trick on Mr Petunia, the entire audience erupted with laughter. Casey, however, did not seem to be sharing Chuck's excitement and joy. He was now soaked with water, covered in cream pie and sporting a massive hole in the back of his trousers.

"Hey Charlie," Casey drawled in a falsely innocent voice, "it's time to ay bye bye to all the lovely people."

"But Mr Petunia! I'm having so much fun!" Chuck yelled, prancing around like some sort of pathetic pony.

"Charlie, if you don't, you'll be in for a little… shock," Casey said, gesturing discreetly to the Taser hidden safely in his belt.

"Oh… Oh!" Chuck exclaimed, realising what cruel punishment he was in for if he didn't obey. "Yes. Well, it looks like have to go guys because… uh… it's way past Mr Petunia's bedtime and he gets really grumpy when he's tired. Bye everyone! Stay in school kids!"

**Thank you for the reviews. I hope you have enjoyed part 1 & 2. Part 3 will be coming soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" exclaimed Chuck as Casey dragged him off stage by the ear.

"You think this is all a big game, don't you Chuck?" Casey growled furiously.

"Oh lighten up Casey," Sarah interjected, "Chuck played his role perfectly." She glanced up, scanning the crowd of performers. Realising it would not be wise to discuss their plans in all the backstage madness, she gestured to Casey and Chuck to follow her to an undisturbed area side-stage. "Now," she whispered, "so far we've only been able to locate one of the criminal agents we're after, and I'm going to be performing with her soon. Casey, you stay backstage. Chuck, you have no more than five minutes to wander around and see if you flash on anything. If you don't, I want you to go wait in the car."

"Why do I always have to wait in the car?" Chuck groaned. "Can't I at least go sit in the audience or something?"

"No!" Sarah and Casey said simultaneously.

Hearing her cue, Sarah made her way out to perform. She walked with such poise and elegance, just like a circus gymnast. She greeted the audience and her fellow performers with a broad smile. Chuck peaked his head out from behind the side-stage curtain, watching Sarah in awe. As much as he longed to stay and watch her performance, and make sure this Julia Banderones didn't attempt to harm her, he knew he had an important task to complete. Discreetly, he slipped backstage, trying to blend in with the busy crowd. Everyone seemed distracted, and no one appeared suspicious in any way. _Yoo hoo! Fulcrum agents! Come out come out wherever you are…. _

oOo

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our remarkable, sensational, spectacular mistresses of acrobatics will now attempt to conquer the trapeze!" the ringmaster announced boldly. Sarah stood high above the ground on a small platform, right beside Julia Banderones.

"Have you ever done the trapeze before Miss Walker?" Julia whispered menacingly.

"How did you know my name?" Sarah replied confidently, trying to hide the fact that Julia had caught her off guard.

Julia reached into the side of her spangled leotard, revealing her gun. "There are a lot of things Fulcrum knows about the CIA, Miss Walker," she spoke with a hint of a laugh in her voice, and a sardonic smile spreading across her face.

Sarah reached into the side of her leotard also, revealing her gun and proving she was equally as armed. "Well, the CIA knows a fair bit about Fulcrum too."

oOo

Chuck thoroughly scanned the swarm of people. The buzzing sound of their voices flew through the air. Hlistened intently, seeing if he could pick up any suspicious conversations. Nothing.

"Well, Chuck, "he whispered aloud to himself, "I guess we head to the car." Chuck weaved his way past people, animals, equipment, cages and dressing rooms. He trudged his way through the dark car park. He could still hear the faint pounding sound of the music, bellowing voice of the ringmaster and thunderous applause from the audience coming from the circus tent. Apart from those distant noises, the only other sound was the gravel crunching beneath his feet.

As Chuck neared the car, he caught sight of two dark shadows looming near it. He squinted, struggling to make out whether or not the shadows were actual people, or just figures of his paranoid imagination. Secretly, he hoped it would be the latter. With caution, he proceeded a few more steps forward, carefully placing his feet on the ground in an attempt to minimise the sound of the crunching gravel.

"Someone's out there, Diego," a husky voice whispered.

"If he comes any closer, he'll wish he wasn't. Get a gun ready, Ricardo," another voice answered. The men lifted their heads high enough for Chuck to catch a glimpse of their faces. The second he saw them, he had a flash. These two men snooping around the car were the men they were after. His heart pounding in his chest, Chuck darted and hid behind someone else's car.

"Casey! Casey!" he whispered harshly into his intercom.

"What's the matter Chuck?" Casey replied with acerbity. "This better important or I swear I'm going punch your…"

"This is important. This is very very very important. I was heading to the car, just like you ordered me to, and I noticed two men standing next to our car. I got a decent look at the guys and had a flash. These are two guys we were looking for. Diego Mandros and Ricardo Sandre," Chuck explained, his mind, heart and voice racing.

"Okay Chuck, I'll be there in a minute. Sarah's almost finished her act. I'm pretty sure she can handle this Julia woman on her own. Now, Chuck, stay out of sight. Don't pull any stunts stupid or I'll hang you from the top of the circus tent by your balls, then light the tent on fire. Understand?"

"Yeah… I understand." Chuck answered, cringing at Casey's detailed proposition of torture. "I'll be here… waiting. Please hurry, Casey. My life may suck, but I kind of value it."

**Author note: The fourth and final part to the story will be up soon. Hope you are enjoying the story. Thank you for the reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Diego Mandros was a towering and heavily built man, with broad shoulders and well-muscled arms. The highly-trained martial artist and weapons expert had an icy, cold stare. Chuck observed as Diego paced around the car, stroking the rough spikes of hair growing around his mouth. Beside him was Ricardo Sandre. Ricardo appeared much shorter and skinnier than Diego. _He may not be as strong, but he is probably a lot more agile, _thought Chuck, mentally analysing his observations. Chuck didn't possess an awful lot of knowledge on the strategies and plans of agents, but he did know a lot about superheroes. In most of the comics he'd read as a child, the strong, bold, daring hero had an agile, quick-thinking side-kick. _So, perhaps Ricardo is Diego "side-kick", so to speak…_

The sudden clatter of the car window being shattered and the ear-piercing beeping of the car security alarm practically made Chuck jump out of his skin. Cursing under his breath, he peered out again from behind the car, eager to find out just what it was Diego and Ricardo planned to do. Ricardo slid cautiously through the now open window and into the passenger seat of the car. He reached forward, fiddling with some of the car's controls until the sound of the alarm died. Diego stood gawking at the window.

"What's the matter? Hurry up and get in!" Ricardo whispered harshly to his partner.

"I'm not gonna fit through the window," grumbled Diego, looking sheepishly at the ground, his face slowly reddening.

_They're going to use it as a getaway car, _Chuck realised. He couldn't help but laugh watching the large, buff man try to squeeze through the window. He could hear Diego cringing as the remaining glass from the window sliced against his rough skin.

"Haha! Phew, it's time's like this I'm glad I'm not a gym junkie," Chuck said to himself, perhaps a little too loud. Deigo and Ricardo turned their heads sharply in Chuck's direction. Diego slid himself back out of the window and began stomping towards the car Chuck was hiding behind. He seized Chuck by the collar and pulled him off the ground.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Diego snarled, his bloodthirsty eyes staring into Chuck's soul.

"Please! I… I don't want any trouble. I'm just a humble clown. A nobody! A poor innocent little fool! No need to waste your precious time with me. I can see that you're very busy…" Chuck stammered, screwing his face up in fear. He knew this chain of events was not going to conclude nicely at all.

oOo

Sarah gasped as was shoved forcefully to the ground; all the air was knocked out of her lungs. She thrashed from side to side, desperate to free herself from Julia's iron grasp. As soon as their performance had concluded, Julia had dragged Sarah out of the circus tent to the car-park, holding a gun to her back.

"You're so pathetic, Agent Walker. Just like the rest of the CIA," Julia chuckled menacingly.

Sarah smiled and dug her sharp fingernails into Julia's wrists. As Julia shrieked in agony, Sarah took the opportunity to fight back, and punched Julia powerfully in the side of the head. One hit, and the Fulcrum agent was lying unconscious, sprawled on the gravel-covered ground.

"Sarah to Casey," she spoke into her intercom, "I've taken care of Julia."

"Dead or alive," Casey responded.

"Alive… I think."

oOo

"Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" Chuck begged repeatedly, his pleas sounding like that of a child. He could not control his shaking limbs, as Diego pressed the gun to the side of his head. Chuck pressed his eyes closed, bracing himself for the split second of pain followed by an eternity of darkness. _If I hear the shot, I'm alive, _he assured himself. _If I don't hear the shot, I'm dead… maybe he's already shot me! Maybe I'm already dead! _

Chuck did not hear any gunshots, but he felt Diego's grip on his neck loosen as he let Chuck's body descend to the ground.

_I'm dead, _thought Chuck. _I'm dead… wait, if I'm dead, how am I thinking? And breathing? And talking to myself like a deranged lunatic? _

Chuck opened his eyes and smiled at the wonderful sight. Casey beating the crap out of Diego, Sarah pinning Ricardo to the ground and Julia still lying unconscious on the ground.

"Bartowski!" Casey barked at Chuck, snapping him back into reality. "Stop lying there with that dopey smile on your face and actually help. Damn it!"

oOo

"Excellent work agents!" General Beckman exclaimed, a smile lighting up across her dull, placid face. "And Chuck," she added, leaving Chuck feeling just a tad insignificant and rejected. "The three Fulcrum associates were transported back to their jail cells."

"Thank you, General," Casey and Sarah said politely, before disconnecting the video conversation.

Once Casey had left the room, Chuck approached Sarah. "Hi… um… I was wondering… you see, I bought tickets to the circus and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to possibly go there tonight?" he asked nervously, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Sarah smiled and moved closer to Chuck, placing her gentle hands on his shoulders. "I'd love to."

**This is the final part of the story. Thank you to those who read and reviewed this story. Your feedback is much appreciated. :)**

_**JasmineHoran **_


End file.
